


Hindered Silence

by Unknown_Sociopath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1992, Murder, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Sociopath/pseuds/Unknown_Sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write about Lilith killing a baby. Just a quick one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindered Silence

 Leaves from a nearby tree flitter against the window of a house that was, not long ago, full of life. A woman lies on the floor of the kitchen, surrounded by red. Her mouth lays open in a silent scream, with eyes still holding fear and pain that had come when the blade made its way across her throat. Her husband is in a chair in the living room, with a hole in his chest and his heart carelessly thrown across the room. On the second floor a boy no older than six had shaken with fear before the blade found its way to the center of his chest.

A child, who looks about 8, skips down the hall. Blood stains her pretty pink dress, yet she smiles and twirls the knife in her hand. Just one more room before her entire family is dead. The shadows ahead of her seem to push the door open, and she stands in the doorway smiling down at her little sister. “Oh little Anna,” Lilith coos. “you never did like me. Maybe you knew I’m not your sister.”

A cry pierces the night, causing the monster in pink to smile and stride forward. She raises the knife, tracing the veins along Anna’s neck. “You could have been so helpful in the future.” Lilith whispers, putting a little pressure on the knife. The crying gets louder as blood begins to drip from the wound.  Lilith watches with rapt fascination as she presses the wound further open and blood begins to slide out more fluently. The crying, however, quickly became too much. She grabs a small pillow from behind the side of Anna’s head and shoved it over the baby’s mouth, efficiently silencing the scream.

Anna begins thrashing more, trying to throw the pillow off this the basic instinct to stay alive. Annoyed, Lilith drops the knife onto the ground and raises a hand to the underside of her baby sister’s head. With one swift movement, she throws the head sideways until she hears the snap of a neck. Smiling once more, she drops the pillow and retrieves her knife. She skips down the stairs and hums a song as she heads outside, leaving four still bodies behind her.

Lilith opens the door of a black car and slides inside. Black eyes turn towards her as the car starts, causing her to laugh as they drive away. In the house, the baby lies still. Her eyes are open, staring at the emptiness around her broken world.

She blinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because it was unclear to one of my friends, the black eyes thing is a demon.


End file.
